yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Number 65: Djinn Buster
저지 버스터 | pt_name = Número 65: Djinn Notável | es_name = Número 65: Genio Buster | el_name = Νούμερο 65: Tζίνι Θραύστης | ja_name = ６５ ジャッジ・バスター | romaji_name = Nanbāzu Rokujūgo Saidan Majin Jajji Basutā | trans_name = Numbers 65: Split-Decision Djinn - Judge Buster | image = Number65DjinnBuster-SHSP-EN-R-UE.png | attribute = DARK | type = Fiend | type2 = Xyz | type3 = Effect | rank = 2 | atk = 1300 | def = 0 | passcode = 03790062 | materials = 2 Level 2 DARK monsters | effect_types = Quick | vilore = 2 quái thú ÁM Cấp 2 Trong lượt của đôi bên người chơi, khi một hiệu ứng của quái thú đối thủ được kích hoạt: Bạn có thể loại 2 Nguyên liệu Xyz từ lá bài này; phủ nhận kích hoạt, và nếu bạn làm thế, gây 500 thiệt hại cho đối thủ. | lore = 2 Level 2 DARK monsters During either player's turn, when an effect of an opponent's monster is activated: You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. | fr_lore = 2 monstres TÉNÈBRES de Niveau 2 Durant le tour de chaque joueur, lorsqu'un effet de monstre de votre adversaire est activé : vous pouvez détacher 2 Matériels Xyz de cette carte ; annulez l'activation, et si vous le faites, infligez 500 points de dommages à votre adversaire. | de_lore = 2 FINSTERNIS Monster der Stufe 2 Während des Spielzugs eines beliebigen Spielers, wenn ein Monstereffekt deines Gegners aktiviert wird: Du kannst 2 Xyz-Material von dieser Karte abhängen; annulliere die Aktivierung und falls du dies tust, füge deinem Gegner 500 Schaden zu. | it_lore = 2 mostri OSCURITÀ di Livello 2 Durante il turno di qualsiasi giocatore, quando un effetto di un mostro dell'avversario viene attivato: puoi staccare 2 Materiali Xyz da questa carta; annulla l'attivazione e, se lo fai, infliggi 500 danni al tuo avversario. | pt_lore = 2 monstros de TREVAS de Nível 2 Durante o turno de qualquer duelista, quando um efeito de monstro do oponente for ativado: você pode desassociar 2 Matérias Xyz deste card; negue a ativação e, se isso acontecer, cause 500 de dano ao seu oponente. | es_lore = 2 monstruos de OSCURIDAD de Nivel 2 Durante el turno de cualquier jugador, cuando es activado un efecto de un monstruo de tu adversario: puedes desacoplar de esta carta 2 Materiales Xyz; niega la activación y, si lo haces, inflige 500 puntos de daño a tu adversario. | el_lore = 2 Επιπέδου 2 ΣΚΟΤΑΔΙΟΥ Τέρατα Στο γύρο οποιουδήποτε παίχτη, όταν μία ικανότητα ενός τέρατος του αντιπάλου ενεργοποιήται: Μπορείτε να αφαιρέσετε 2 Χyz Υλικά από αυτή την κάρτα, ακυρώστε την ενεργοποίηση, και αν το κάνετε, προκαλέστε 500 ζημιά στον αντίπαλο σας. | ja_lore = 闇属性レベル２モンスター×２ 相手の効果モンスターの効果が発動した時、このカードのエクシーズ素材を２つ取り除いて発動できる。その発動を無効にし、相手ライフに５００ポイントダメージを与える。 | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = DARK | archseries = * Number * Djinn | related_to_archseries = * Chaos * Number C | action = Detaches multiple Xyz Materials as cost | m/s/t = Negates the activation of your opponent's Effect Monster's effect | summoning = * 2 Xyz Materials * Requires Attribute specific Xyz Materials | life_points = Damages your opponent | database_id = 10778 }}